Cinco centímetros por segundo
by Iberius27
Summary: Que harías si no pudieras estar con la persona que amas que por mas que te esfuerces o esperes nunca va estar a tu lado como antes Basado en la película anime cínco centímetros por segundo


Cinco centímetros por segundo

No poseeo lo derechos de Hey Arnold le pertenecen aCarig Barlett y a Nickelodeon y ni tampoco poseeo los derechos de cinco centímetros por segundo le pertenecen a Makoto Shikai y a los fans de HxA no me maten hací va originalmente la película

Capítulo uno

Parece que fue ayer cuando conocí a Helga a pesar de que me molestaba encontraba algo tierna yo era una alma errante , ella era un ser incomprendido que sólo yo lograba entender compartimos intereses y sentimientos mutuos nos la pasábamos en la biblioteca en vez del patio de juegos y nuestros compañeros nos molestaban por eso pero por alguna razón estando juntos esas cosas no nos afectaban ,Pero para mi infortunio ella se mudarian una vez terminado la primaria prometimos escribirnos ,seis meses después me llegó la primera carta

Querido Arnold

Como estás

Aquí el invierno se hizo sentir

Preferiría estar en Hillwood

En ves de esta fría Canadá

Espero que estés bien

Me acuerdo de las cientos de peripecias

Que pasábamos tu y yo

Quisiera verte

Otra vez

Meses después me llegó una terrible noticia por partida doble aunque aderezada con un buena fortuna

_ Arnold te llama Helga dijo mi madre

_ está bien contestaré en mi cuarto

_ te mudaras

_ si dentro dos mese me iré a Tokio

_ lo entiendo

_ lo lamento

_ no tienes que disculparte

No pude decir le nada que la confortara sentía su dolor porque yo también lo sentía y tampoco pude decirle que me mudaria a Argentina el próximo trimestres pero acordamos antes de irnos vernos

_ oye Arnold sabías que es cinco centímetros por segundo

_ que

_que la velocidad en la que caen los cerezos es de cinco centímetros por segundo

_sabes mucho

Pensaba en esas palabras que ella me dijo en la carta donde confirmaba que nos encontraríamos

Arnold sabes

En cerca de mi casa hay un árbol de cerezo

Cuando vengas

El cinco de marzo

Deberíamos ver los cerezos

Caer a cinco centímetros por segundo nos

Vemos a las seis en la estación de autobuses de Vancouver

_ Gerald cuanto es de aquí a Vancouver

_ como tres horas

_ como podré ir ahí

_ pues en autobús

_ está lejos

_ si

Terminé mi conversación con Gerald y me fui a mi casa a preparar mis cosas mis padres me habían dado permiso de ir ya que de Vancouver tomaria un avión directo a Argentina y partí de mi escuela a la central de autobuses pero no contaba que nevaria a partir del medio día salí a las tres

Me subí al autobús y mi camino inicio la nieve no me permitía ver mi meta que era estar con Helga pasaron siete horas hasta que llegue con Helga ella era lo más bello que yo haya visto era más de las diez cuando el encargado de la central nos dijo que el lugar ya iba cerrar porque la nieve no permitía que los autobuses salieran de ahí pero los momentos previos son cosas que jamás eh de olvidar

Caminos hasta su casa que no está lejos de su casa donde vimos el árbol de cerezos

Y me vino un recuerdo cuando estábamos juntos

_ mira los pétalos del cerezo parece que nevara

Y hoy me dijo lo mismo

Si es cierto

Y sin pensar la bese

Pasamos la noche en granero acurrucados con una manta contando historias y cuándo menos nos dimos cuenta nos quedamos dormidos y hay me di cuenta que que Helga y yo nunca estaríamos juntos era algo que lo vi iminete, apenas teníamos doce años teníamos una vida por delante pero era obvio al amanecer ella y yo tomábamos destinos tan distintos pero de algo estaba seguro nunca por mas que tratará nunca olvidaría Helga por mas que eso doliera aunque ella me dio su número para hablar con ella

Ella se despidió de mi con

_ espero que estés bien

_ yo se que estarás bien

Y así me despedí aunque me hubiera gustado decir le te amo

Fin del capítulo uno

Capítulo dos

Cuando conocí a Arnold supe que no era como los otros chicos

_ mi nombre es Arnold Shortman mi familia se mudó aquí por trabajo

El era aislado cada vez que lo trataba más más me enamoraba más de el viajar junto a el era algo que me daba paz yo siempre lo esperaba aunque ya me hubieran ido por mi era felicidad que me callaba por que nunca tendré el valor de decirceslo

El

_ Ivana ya te vas nos vamos juntos era el único afecto que tendría de el

Varias veces lo veía con su celular contemplandolo quisera ser yo a la que le envié ese mensaje

( Arnold)

Por que no escribo un mensaje que nunca envió porque no te puede olvidar

(Ivana)

Un día me arme de valor y en de esas veces que el me acompañaba a mi casa paramos en una tienda como siempre yo compré un café pequeño y el uno grande cuando fuimos a nuestras bicimotos lo único que pude decir es

_ conmigo

_que el dijo

_ lo siento dije

Mi bicimoto no quiso arrancar y el se ofreció a ir conmigo hasta mi casa en medio del camino solté en llanto de impotencia y dije

_no me ignores

El se volteó a verme fui que vimos un estrella fugaz y le pedí de deseo que el me amara pero de seguramente el pideo algo diferente y despues de llegar a mi casa entendí que yo jamás seré capaz de darle lo que quiere a Arnold está más allá de mi poder y eso sólo me hace llorar

Fin del segundo capítulo

Hoy después de mucho ella y yo regresamos a Hillwood trabajaba en una oficina que trabaja para Gobierno pero me entere una noticia que me entristecio tanto que deje mi empleo por fin localice a Helga pero ella se había casado me dolió tanto sabía que tenía que seguir adelante sin pensar más en ella porque ya no había lugar para el amor junto ella, un día caminado por una via de tren crei verla pero cuándo voltea el tren había pasado y cuándo este se fue ya no estaba supe como hace ya casi doce años que nunca la olvidaría por lo que me reste de vida

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado tuve que recortar cosas de la película original y otras que adapte para los fans de Arnold y Helga no me maten así va la obra original de donde está basada y para los que vieron la película que me faltó agregar dejemelo en una review que como siempre les digo que pueden dejar una review que yo las leeré y ahora sin más iberius se despide


End file.
